El deseo del vocalista
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: El sueño de Hizashi siempre fue pasar noche vieja al lado de su pareja, pero esto terminaba sin concretarse cada vez por algún motivo. ¿Podrá Aizawa cumplir el deseo de Mic este año? (EraseMic)


**What's up all the people!**

Démosle la bienvenida que se merece a este año con un nuevo one-shot. ¿Si o no, raza?

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o My Hero Academia, en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Dedicatoria bella:** Este relato es parte del intercambio navideño creado por el Grupo _"EraseMic [Aizawa x Mic]"_ en Facebook. Amalia (López Marcial jeje), espero le haya hecho justicia a tu petición. ¡Pasa un excelente año!

 **Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!**

.

.

 **El deseo del vocalista**

Las vacaciones de invierno solían ser algo reconfortante y preciado para el nivel de sueño del profesor Aizawa, nada de estudiantes matándose entre sí, no sentía la presión de estar alerta para evitar socializar con sus compañeros docentes. Y sobre todas las cosas benditas, podía darse el lujo de ignorar a cierto rubio que colmaba su paciencia cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad.

O eso es lo que pensaba, ya que manteniendo una relación formal, tenía el deber no escrito en papel de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo disponible con él.

Al parecer para _Eraserhead_ esa era el punto más tedioso del noviazgo, pero no estaba eso solamente en su cabeza en estos momentos, también lo invadía la idea de que por cuestiones familiares nunca pudo concretarse que ambos pasaran estas fechas decembrinas juntos, en especial Navidad.

Pero el final del año era cuestión aparte, por la proximidad al regreso a clases no era una opción volver a ausentarse para celebrarlo lejos, sino que la mejor alternativa era pasarlo en casa o al menos en la misma ciudad donde habitaban. Y eso solo significaba muchas cosas.

Cenarían y tendrían conversaciones llenas de alaridos, juntos.

Abrirían regalos atrasados del veinticinco, juntos.

Vivirían ambos la nochevieja, juntos.

Se recostarían esperando pasar un aniversario más, juntos.

Todo en plural, nada singular. Gracias al señor, estarían ambos en casa, pasando el rato.

El teléfono había sonado y el héroe "borrador de particularidades" aún sabiendo que el número de su pareja estaba en la pantalla, colocarse el manos libres del celular en el oído con el volumen en lo más alto.

—¡Shoutaaaaaaa! —La enérgica voz de su novio reventó sus tímpanos.

—Sabes que no debes de gritarme cuando estas llamando, ¿Verdad?

—Es que te echo de menos. —Respondió este más calmo, imagino los mofletes inflados del rubio.— No te he visto desde el último día de clases y ya te extraño tanto.

Aizawa rodó los ojos, típico drama del hombre que parecía más un niño pequeño.

—Solo ha pasado una semana, Hizashi.

—Aún así es una vida, _darling._

—Como sea. Nos veremos hoy, ¿No?

—¡Si, no puedo esperar! Será la noche perfecta.

La respiración del varón de cabello alborotado se cortó, y la invasión de preguntas mentales revoloteó dentro de su cabeza. ¿De verdad esperaba tanto pasar tiempo con él? ¿Acaso tenía demasiadas expectativas armadas?

Eso que él solo había planeado comprar comida china, y ver la televisión a su lado en casa.

Ambos dijeron adios y Shouta dejó caer su peso en el sofá donde reclinaba el cuerpo, la inseguridad brotó en forma de sudor mientras se hacía bolita dentro de sus cobijas. Ahora sabía que existía una vara alta en las ideas de Yamada para esta noche.

Y por un segundo su inseguridad bien guardada activó las alertas de como rayos hacer del treinta y uno, algo más especial. Buscó con avidez el número telefónico de Nemuri.

—¿Es esto un milagro de fin de año? —Respondió _Midnight_ haciendo alarde con su voz de campanillas.

—Necesito un consejo.

Quizás por primera vez en su vida tendría el valor de hacer caso al consejo de aquella mujer de gustos peculiares.

-—Soy toda oídos.

 **...**

Cuando Aizawa le había mandado un mensaje con su ubicación al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma bizarra de algún programa tipo Cámara Escondida*, pero leyó el "Ven antes de que cambie de opinión". Supuso que se trataba del mismo novio que se cargaba desde hace casi un año arrastrando con el gusto del Mundo.

Volvió a mirar el edificio de construcción blanca rústica y entró por la entrada que señalaba el enorme letrero de neón con cursivas extravagantes. Debía admitir que ha pesar de ser un reciente treintañero no dejaba de tener algo de pena de ingresar a un estrafalario (aunque discreto) motel en el centro de la ciudad. Aunque lo que le causaba igualmente algo de timidez era el repentino cambio de lugar al que Shouta lo había citado.

Pensando en él logró encontrarlo en la cabina de selección de cuartos que enumeraba desde el más sencillo hasta la más exótica habitación y su valor en renta por hora.

—Hola. —Saludó con timidez, cosa que confundió al menor que devolvió el saludo antes de tomar su mano y dirigirse en dirección a la alcoba que al parecer, él había elegido antes de que llegara.

Ingresaron por la puerta que marcaba una letra para indicar de qué lugar se trataba, el silencio algo incómodo lo estaba matando y seguía sin intuir de que se trataba esta rara experiencia. Una vez cerrada la entrada Aizawa se giró para encararlo, con la mirada gacha y oculta en el cuello alto de su suéter negro.

—¿Shouta? —Volvió a preguntar el más alto ante lo cohibido de su novio.— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

Lo vio resoplar y esconderse más en el cuello de la prenda, una punzada de culpa invadió cada neurona de la cabezota del de voz aguda.

—No te gustó la sorpresa... —Murmuró jalando su cabello oscuro y golpeando su frente con ira reprimida.— No debí hacerle caso a la idiota de Nemuri.

—¿¡Le pediste consejos a Kayama!?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? No tiene sentido.

Algo que resaltaba en la personalidad del maestro general era la facilidad de decir la verdad por más torpe o dura que esta fuera. Este tomo aire profundamente para mirarle fijamente de nueva cuenta, nunca podría fingir o mentirle a su antes amigo.

—Pensé que quizás tendrías algo de expectativas más allá de lo que te podría ofrecer.

—¿Expectativas?

—Por pasar año nuevo juntos, pensé que esperarías algo.

Con el corazón sobre las cuerdas bucales, Mic tuvo que apaciguarlo con un trago nervioso antes de abalanzarse a los brazos del hombre que nunca era romántico y que cuando salía algo de ello en sus palabras, atesoraba como el más grande de los regalos.

—¡Hizashi, suelta! —Gritaba el profesor de la clase A retorciéndose ante la presión de sus brazos. La posición pasó a los dos recostados sobre el suave edredón de lana.

—¡No quiero!

La respuesta infantil de Hizashi fuera de fastidiosa, le enternecía. Las fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el vidrio y a los dos desde la ventana no interrumpieron la escena. Sino que enmarcaron sus miradas haciéndolas más profundas y duraderas.

—No tenemos que quedarnos aquí, Shouta.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó la boca del rubio tras decir eso, esta terminó siendo borrada por un beso inesperado de Aizawa, pero no por eso negado.

—Ya pagué la cuenta, debemos quedarnos. —Respondió secamente y con segundas intenciones muy bien guardadas.

—Luego no te quejes si...

Su novio mordió el lóbulo de su oreja llamándolo a un enfrentamiento a sus bocas, que no pudo ser apagado nunca.

Todo lo contrario, era la primera chispa en una noche que pasaría a convertirse en incendio.

 **...**

A los lectores de siempre, gracias por haberme leído antes y ahora. Y a los nuevos, ¡Bienvenidos a mi cuenta! No tengo más que decir que gracias de nuevo, y es poco, lo sé. Soy mujer de pocas palabras, sorry.

¡Digo "chayito" con una rola random!:

 _"Pero algo me hace despertar por las noches para oírla respirar. Y éste es mi lugar. Y todo pasará. Tierna como las sirenas, turbia como un huracán. Canta con el viento, baila con el mar."_ La canción es "Año nuevo" de División Minúscula. Bonita rola para empezar el año, ¿No?.

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
